scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers
This article is about the original incarnation of Shaggy Rogers. For other incarnations, see Shaggy Rogers (disambiguation). : , season 1, episode 2. Rogers : Wedding Bell Boos!, season 1, episode 13. | alias= Shaggy; Shag | gender= Male | species= Human | hair= Dusty blond | eyes= Black | job= Amateur sleuth (for more jobs, see below) | affiliation= Mystery Inc.; Scooby-Doo Detective Agency (formerly) | family= Mr. Rogers (father) Mrs. Rogers (mother) Maggie Rogers (sister); Dr. Albert Shaggleford (uncle) | firstapp= : | actor= Matthew Lillard (for previous actors, see below) }} '''Norville "Shaggy" Rogers' is a member of Mystery Inc., and the owner and best friend of their team's mascot: Scooby-Doo, a talking Great Dane. Physical appearance Shaggy is a lanky, Caucasian teenaged male; he is fairly light for his age—even Velma Dinkley can pick him up with her own hands. He seems to have a very long neck. He also has whiskers on his chin, forming somewhat of a goatee. During his time as a werewolf, his irises are bluish green.Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, television film. He usually wears a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms, in a red v-neck shirt and blue-colored pants. He has infrequently changed his outfit, from simply switching the colors of his outfit, with a t-shirt and blue pants, to an entire wardrobe change when at Albert Shaggleford's mansion, by wearing a white t-shirt with a dark green stripe and sleeves, an orange long-sleeved undershirt, lighter green cargo pants, and black and white sneakers. Personality Shaggy is something of a hippy due to his generally laid back persona, his hair, clothes, and his inappropriate use of slipping in the word "Like" in his speech. Even though throughout the years, he's tried to be the average teen, he's still stuck being labelled as a hippy. He and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies towards goofing off and cowardice. Due to these similarities, Shaggy typically treats Scooby as a normal person rather than his pet. Shaggy uses his catch phrase "Zoinks!" whenever he's surprised or scared, which is frequently. Most of the time whenever he's scared, he'd rather save himself and wouldn't help others, but is sometimes encouraged by either Scooby Snacks or his own personal Shaggy Snacks, or Scooby's disappointment in his attitude. Despite this, he would occasionally brag about his bravery and enjoys the attention. During his time at his Uncle Albert's mansion, he had to uncharacteristically summon a large amount of courage and bravery to repeatedly to stop Dr. Phineus Phibes's attempts at global domination, endangering innocent people's lives, and locating the missing Dr. Shaggleford, who had gone into hiding due to his arch-rival Dr. Phibes. Although Shaggy enjoys a variety of food, he briefly took a stance as a vegetarian. Skills and abilities Although usually considered a coward, Shaggy often proves useful in ferreting out the "monsters" and "ghosts" that are usually at the heart of the gang's mysteries, sometimes inadvertently, and sometimes by reluctantly acting as "live bait" for a trap, providing a necessary distraction for their eventual capture. Shaggy also has disguise and ventriloquism skills, as well as being athletic, which often helps the gang; in the episode What a Night for a Knight, Daphne says that he is the best gymnast in school, and he has also mentioned that he ran track. He has even dressed up as Daphne and Scooby on at least one occasion (usually for Halloween or something similar.) He is even capable of doing certain vocal impressions, from the Ghost of Redbeard (Go Away Ghost Ship) to even a train in a tunnel (Mine Your Own Business). He is also able to fly a plane, however he got lost and flew to the Himalayas instead of Hawaii. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Shaggy also has an enormous appetite, being able to eat in tremendously large quantities at a time. History Animated history Appearances * Shaggy's filmography Apocryphal Comic history Novel appearances Video game appearances Family and relatives :For a complete list of Shaggy's family members, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests There have been instances where Shaggy has noticed and gained the attention from the opposite sex over the years. * Betty: (SD&SD (2nd series): Double Trouble Date) * Googie: Shaggy's at-the-time girlfriend. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * Sadie-Mae Scroggins: A southern girl who obsessively chased after Shaggy, even though he repeatedly made it clear he had no interest in her. (Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers) * Crystal: A hippie girl who turned out to be an alien. ( ) * Shelly: A candy concession seller who had a crush on Shaggy, who was oblivious to it, and only saw her generosity as kindness. ( : The Unnatural) * Meadow: An old hippie friend who broke his heart being the Cat Creature. (WNSD: Homeward Hound) * Rachel: A past girlfriend. (WNSD: ) * Mei Ling: A Chinese acrobat. (WNSD: Block-Long Hong Kong Terror) * Madelyn Dinkley: Madelyn, the younger sister of Velma, had a huge crush on Shaggy. In the end, Shaggy liked her too. ( ) Occupation Being only an amateur sleuth doesn't pay the bills, so Shaggy has had to find a source of income (and sometimes a profession if the gang decide to part ways for a while), and has taken on a variety of different jobs through his life. This is a list of them: * Junior detectives-for-hire: Contrary to the above, when the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. ( ) * Paper boy: In junior high, he was a paper boy for the Daily Babbler, until he found out his boss stole his bike chain to work his counterfeiting machine, causing him to quit. ( : ) * Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. (TNSDMovies: Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde) * Carnival owner: Scooby, along with the rest of the gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under. (TNSDMovies: The Haunted Carnival) * Construction worker: He, Scooby and Fred took questionable jobs at a construction site. This was simply to make some extra cash. (TSDS: High Rise Hair Raiser) * Detective: He, Scooby and Scrappy worked for his uncle Fearless Shagaford at the Fearless Detective Agency. (The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour) * Freelance journalist: Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Daphne became freelance journalists, forming the second incarnation of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency. (TNS&SDS, ) * Gym teacher: He, Scooby and Scrappy were hired as gym teachers at Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, or so they believed. (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) * Racecar driver. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) * Aiport customs: He and Scooby worked in customs at an airport during the break-up of Mystery Inc., but were fired when they ate all the confiscated cheese. ( ) * Zookeeper volunteer (WNSD: Uncle Scooby and Antarctica) Behind the scenes The inspiration for the character came from Maynard G. Krebs, a hippy character played by Bob Denver in the early 1960s sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis.Evanier, Mark (June 10, 2002). Shaggy Dog Story". Retrieved March 28, 2018. His surname was first published in stories by Marvel Comics, then became validated in cartoon form in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode Wedding Bell Boos! His real name, Norville, was created by Tom Ruegger for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo.Ruegger, Tom (February 17, 2016). "I definitely came up with the name Norville for Shaggy and I named the hometown Coolsville. All for "Pup". Twitter. Retrieved March 28, 2017. The name came from Oliver Norvell Hardy.Ruegger, Tom (February 17, 2016). "I named Shaggy "Norville" after another great comedy duo member -- Oliver Norville Hardy". Twitter. Retrieved March 28, 2017. Voices of Shaggy Casey Kasem played Shaggy for a time where he was portrayed as a vegetarian, by request of Kasem, who is a vegan. In the past, Shaggy had a tendency to overeat and eat anything he could. Kasem disagreed with this portrayal, and in 1995 he walked out on the role when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were to be portrayed in a Burger King commercial. He also did this because the producers of Scooby Doo would not turn Shaggy into a vegan, which Kasem is. Therefore he quit, later to rejoin the crew when they allowed Shaggy to be a vegan, only ten years later, in the series What's New, Scooby-Doo? On a series of Peter Pan Records read-along book-and-audio sets from the late 1970s, Duncan Robertson voiced Shaggy, while the other cast members of the show reprised their roles for the records. Scott Innes and Billy West briefly took over the role in several of the direct-to-video films produced in the late 1990s and early 2000s. From 2006-2008, Scott Menville voiced Shaggy in the TV series Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, while Kasem voiced Albert Shaggleford in guest spots. From 2010, Matthew Lillard had been selected to voice Shaggy Rogers, having previously played the role in the 2002 and 2004 live-action films. In other languages Shaggy is well-known around the world, in several countries. His name is Sammy Rogers in French, Bozont Rogers in Hungarian and KudłatyLiteral translation of '''Shaggy. Rogers''' in Polish versions of Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * Shaggy's the only human member of the gang to have a proper girlfriend (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Valentine), and think about being in a committed relationship. (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * He can play guitar. ( : The Haunted House Hang-Up) * He claimed to know how to play Chinese Checkers. (SDWAY: Mystery Mask Mix-Up) * He can play tournament-level miniature golf. (WNSD: A Terrifying Round With A Menacing Metallic Clown) Gallery Artwork Shaggy.jpg| Shags2.gif| Original_Shaggy.jpg| Toys Shaggy Wacky Wobbler.jpg|Wacky Wobbler Bobble Head by Funko. Shaggy Dorbz.jpg|Dorbz by Funko. Shaggy Funko Pop.jpg|Pop! by Funko. See also: LEGO. See also * Biographical account of comic appearances * Biographical account of novel appearances * Biographical account of video game appearances * Categorised images * Shaggy Rogers's cell phone (What's New, Scooby-Doo?) * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers * Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley * Shaggy Rogers and Fred Jones * Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo References Category:Actors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Animated film characters Category:Babysitters Category:Businesspeople Category:Coaches Category:Coolsville citizens Category:Journalists Category:Law enforcement Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Racers Category:Rogerses Category:Scooby Doobies Category:Scooby-Doo Detective Agency Category:Suspects Category:TV characters Category:Victims